Duelist In The Mirror
by Ayumi Yoshida
Summary: After Yami Yugi went back to his own time, Yugi Mutou and the others included Kaiba Seto go back to Domino City. Not long after that event, Solomon Mutou died. Yugi Mutou feels sad and lonely also wants Yami Yugi or Atem or his other self to be with him.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.**

**Title: Duelist In The Mirror**

**Main Characters: Yugi Mutou and Yami Yugi**

**Genre: General/Friendship**

**Rated: K+**

**Summary: After Yami Yugi went back to his own time, Yugi Mutou and the others included Kaiba Seto go back to Domino City. Not long after that event, Solomon Mutou died. Yugi Mutou feels sad and lonely also wants Yami Yugi or Atem or his other self to be with him. **

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

3 months later after Yami Yugi went back to Domino City, Solomon Mutou died because he has a serious heart attack. When Yugi and his friends took Solomon Mutou to the hospital, it's too late. And then his grandpa's heartbeat is not working anymore, Yugi with his pale face, cried. Yugi and his mom with Yugi's friends also, they went to the near funeral to bury Solomon Muto. When Solomon Mutou buried, Yugi and his friends cried all day in front of his grandfather graveyard.

The afternoon comes and Yugi should say goodbye to his friends and see Yugi going to see them together. Sadly, Yugi didn't smile while saying goodbye to them. Jounouchi approached him and said that there is no need for Yugi to be sad about his grandfather, because his friends will always be with Yugi and support him. Kaiba also said to Yugi that Yugi can't be a crybaby anymore like he did in the past. Mutou's shop looked so quiet and no one is there when Yugi and his mom arrived there. Yugi thought that the customers might have been sad because the owner of the shop that always makes everyone laughed is not alive anymore. Trying to throw the sad away, Yugi went upstairs to his room with his sad face.

Yugi feels lonely when he was about to sleep. He even hard to take a nap. That night, Yugi got out from his bed, opened his room's door and quietly walked downstairs not to wake up his mother who was able to sleep. Yugi remembers something important that his mom told him. His mom said that there is something Yugi's grandpa wants to give Yugi upon his death. His mom's words keep echoing in Yugi's head and he is about to find out what is that something his grandpa wants to give him. Yugi was so curious about it.

In the store, it was dark. Yugi tried to see stuff there without turn on the light, because the light might attract his mom's attention or passerby attention. Yugi walked to the front of the store with his memory in flashbacks when Solomon Muto is still alive. Yugi keep staring at the games, which he played with his grandpa in the past. At the corner of the store, something bright and shiny mirror catches Yugi's eyes. When he took a closer look at it, he sees someone that he missed, someone that he cares about, someone that he always called as his other self.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's for now… Thanks for reading, hope you like it. Please review. Have a nice day!~**


	2. Truth Behind The Mirror

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the story.**

**Title: Duelist In The Mirror**

**Main Characters: Yugi Mutou and Yami Yugi**

**Genre: General/Friendship**

**Rated: K+**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Truth Behind The Mirror**

* * *

Yugi's eyes that are full of tears widened. He can't believe with what he's keep staring at. Yugi is staring at the smooth and clean mirror. He didn't see his reflection, but he only sees his other self with grit and frightening eyes as usual. Those looks made Yugi wants to cry, because he really missed his other self. He can't hold back his feelings and cried in front of the mirror. When the tears landed on Yugi's cheek, he heard the voice of his other self and the picture of his other self suddenly move without Yugi notice it.

"What a shame face." Yami Yugi said.

"Yeah, I guess my other self would've said that if he sees me crying a lot like this." Yugi said. He still didn't notice that he is talking with the other Yugi inside the mirror.

"You would've become cute if you smile a bit or more." Yami Yugi commented.

As soon as Yugi noticed, he screamed. But the luckiest thing is his mother still fall asleep. "Wh-What?" Yugi shocked. "I thought my other self is talking before…" He wants to make sure and look closer to the mirror. He grabbed the mirror along with his hands shivering so hard. "Was it only my imagination?" He asks himself.

Yugi turned the mirror and inspect it closely. He still got confused and curious about the mysterious mirror. When Yugi turn the mirror to the back side of it, he saw a symbol of ancient Egypt field. It means that, his grandpa got that mirror besides the Millennium Puzzle, at the Egypt. Yugi couldn't careless, so he put the mirror in his school bag. He got curious what's the truth behind the mysterious mirror that night. He decided to figure it out tomorrow, and he decided to keep this a secret from everyone included his friends. Because it would be a shocking event if Yugi tell them what happened. So, Yugi wants to tell about it with his friends when he solved the mystery.

The next day, Yugi woke up nearly around 5:30 a.m. his mother serves some hot breakfast for him. Usually Yugi talked many things with her mother about his school, but now he talk occasionally with his mother. But the situation doesn't seem to bother Yugi and his mother. After Yugi ate breakfast and took a bath, he waved to his mother and go to school. He arrived at school around 6:00 a.m. he still got plenty of time to figure out the truth about the mirror. Yugi ran into his class and hoped no one was there, but Jounouchi already arrived and he was sitting on his usual seat.

"Hi Yugi." Jounouchi greeted at Yugi. "What are you doing in this early morning?"

"That's my line." Yugi commented. "You're the one who's unusual to be here in the morning…"

"Oh yeah, hehe… I set the alarm clock wrong so I go to school early." Jounouchi giggled.

"But the Jounouchi I knew is always go back to sleep when he realized that he woke up too early in the morning." Yugi said.

"Oh… about that… actually… I..." Jounouchi become pale. "Don't spoil it to anyone ok?" Jounouchi said.

"…" Yugi didn't say anything and just nodded.

"Actually… I forgot to make my homework! Can I see your work to copy and paste to mine Yugi?" Jounouchi said and smiled.

"No can do. You must do your own homework on your own, Jounouchi." Yugi walked pass Jounouchi seat and Yugi sat on his seat.

"Chill, Yugi… I'm just joking around." Jounouchi pouted. Jounouchi keep staring at the blackboard at the front. And suddenly he realized that something is wrong with Yugi. Normally, Yugi would've given his homework to Jounouchi, but today he isn't. Jounouchi took out his homework book and started to answer the questions correctly.

And then Yugi shouted "Ah! Good morning Jounouchi." He waved at Jounouchi. "Wait… since when I sit over here already? Was I at the door, before?" Yugi pointed at the door.

Jounouchi looked to the back and gazed to where Yugi was sitting. "Did you hit your head? You just sit there awhile ago." Jounouchi said.

"Eh? Did I? What did I do or say to you before, Jounouchi?" Yugi asked.

"You're asking me why I came early to school, so I answered that I haven't make my homework and you promised not to tell anyone. I want to borrow your homework book to copy paste it with mine, but you refused." Jounouchi explained.

"Wait, there is homework today? I didn't know that!" Yugi said and his face became pale.

"But you refused before… I thought you have done your homework…" Jounouchi said.

"I never refused your request did I?" Yugi eyebrows furrowed.

"But you're refused. I'm sure of it." Jounouchi said.

"Hey, how was I looks like when I refused your request, Jounouchi?" Yugi asked awkwardly.

"…" Jounouchi eyes blinked for two times. "Your personality just looks like Atem in fact."

Yugi's eyes widened and he's a bit shivering. "Oh…" Yugi replied.

"Oh? Is that all you only commented?" Jounouchi asked. "Honestly, what happen to you?" Jounouchi said.

"N-Nothing." Yugi said with a bit stammered. "I'm fine." He smiled.

"Well… if you say so." Jounouchi focused back to his homework.

Yugi keep wondering what in the world I happening to his life. And it seems like that he will turn into his life before when Atem is still in the Millennium Puzzle being Yugi's other self. That time Yugi's life was changed very much. But now, Yugi is wondering what will happen to him next. He opened his bag and stared at the mirror for awhile. Yugi decided to just followed to where his destiny will bring him

**To be continued…**

* * *

**A/N: Alright, that's it for now. Hope you like it. Please kindly leave reviews.**


	3. Guilt Feelings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! **

**Title: Duelist In The Mirror**

**Main Characters: Yugi Mutou and Yami Yugi**

**Genre: General/Friendship**

**Rated: K+**

**Reviews Reply: **

**To YamiHeart: Yeah, you are the first commentator. Congratulations! :P Anyway, thanks for the review I appreciated it. And yeah… everybody always says that my grammar is so confusing, therefore it's weird sometimes. But I tried not to do any mistake. Enjoy this chapter, will you? :)**

**To Mystery Agent: Thanks for the review, I appreciated it. And I will do my best from now on or for the next chapter. Hopefully I didn't do any mistake. Wish me luck, ok? :) **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Guilt Feelings**

* * *

As the bell rang, everyone stopped their own activity and started to open their books for the first lesson. 5 minutes later, the teacher came by and began the math lesson. Yugi was enjoying the lesson, as if he was forgotten about what just happen to him earlier. Then, Honda the one who sat beside Yugi was looking at Yugi nervously.

"Yugi, can I borrow your pen?" Honda whispered.

Yugi was a bit glared at him. "Don't borrow pen or something else from other people. Buy it for yourself." Yugi whispered back.

Honda smiled and replied "It's ok." Then he thought 'Why did Yugi become a bit selfish and a bit stingy? Ah… I must think positive. Maybe it's only my imagination.' So, Honda borrowed a pen from Anzu.

Then again, Yugi realized that his other self do the talk for him again. After all, Yugi become so kind because he doesn't want to feel guilty at his friends. And he also doesn't want his friends become slacker or idiot later on. For example like Jounouchi did. He wants to copy paste Yugi's homework. Yugi doesn't want Jounouchi to be idiot and like a slacker that didn't do his own homework. So, Yugi tried not to gives his homework every time. But he did. Because Yugi really doesn't want to feel guilty and he really loves his friends. But he also kind of worried about his friends' future.

It's a different story between Honda and Yugi's problem. Yugi wants to lend a pen to Honda if he has much of responsibility. Because every time, the pen that Yugi lent to Honda always disappeared. And all of this time, Yugi only said to Honda "It's ok." Honda didn't know that Yugi always got lectured whenever one or two of his stuff is gone, included his pen. Yugi always thought about something when Honda going to borrow something from him. Yugi thought that 'It doesn't matter even if you borrow something from me, everytime or everyday as long as you can return it safely without damage and as long as you take a good care of it.'

Yami Yugi knows that Yugi Mutou is hopeless dramatic and really a friendly person that wouldn't betray his own friends. Yugi had told Yami Yugi before, that he is always having a hard time saying no. Yami Yugi had advice him too, that refusing doesn't mean you stingy, selfish, or hate your friends. Yami Yugi also said to Yugi that even if you refuse, I'm sure that your friends will still like you very much. And now, Yugi planned to see the mirror later, when the recess time. Yugi is wondering with what his other self up to. Yugi thought that maybe he can talk to his other self with the mirror like before.

Then, the bell rang. The first lesson ended very well. Yugi put his Math books and took out his science books for the second lesson. The science teacher didn't come to their class. So, Yugi's class is now too noisy with Jounouchi's big mouth and the others. Yugi sighed. Yugi decided to kill time by exploring the science books just by flipping it. 2 minutes later, Ryo approached Yugi from where he sits at the front to the back where Yugi's seat is. Yugi realized Ryo, and then Ryo smiled at Yugi.

"What's wrong, Yugi?" Ryo asked, while smiling.

"Oh, it's nothing, I'm fine. Thanks for worrying about me by the way." Yugi answered.

"No problem. So, did you enjoy the math class?" Ryo asked again.

"Yeah, how about you, Bakura?" Yugi finally smiled.

"Of course. Anyway, do you want to join the Occult Club, Yugi?" Ryo suggested.

But Yugi wanted to refuse it. The reason is because he wanted to join music club with Anzu. Like always… Yugi's hard to refuse. Though the words of 'no thanks' is in the tip of his tongue. Suddenly, Yugi's attitude changed again.

"Sorry, but I can't force myself to join." Yami Yugi said.

"Oh, too bad. Well, it's fine I won't force you to join." Ryo smirked and went back to his own seat. Yugi realized again, that his other self do the talk for him.

Then the second lesson started when the science teacher arrived. The teacher apologized to the students for being late. Yugi looked out of the window. The sky is clear and the birds are flying. Those scenes made Yugi getting more curious and engrossed to uncover the truth.

"Oi." Kaiba said.

Yugi got out from his imagination and turned his head to look at Kaiba, who is sitting right behind Yugi. "What?" Yugi asked.

"Are you spacing out? The second class is over already." Kaiba said. Yugi nodded.

Kaiba stood up and went out from the class. Yugi took out his mirror and put it in his pocket. He is planning to go to restroom and look at the mirror, because there are some people in class. If Yugi talked to his other self at the class, everyone must've thought that he's crazy. When Yugi is about to go out from classroom, he met Anzu.

"Hi, Yugi." She waved at Yugi. "Do you want to go to the canteen with me?" Anzu said.

'Ah well… I really can't refuse this time. Maybe my other self can't refuse too if the one who's asking at me is ANZU.' Yugi thought. "Ok." Yugi answered.

After went to the canteen with Anzu, Yugi accompany Anzu until she finish with her foods. They were enjoying talking together. The time passed and Anzu finally finish her breakfast. Yugi relieved and when he is about to go to restroom, Anzu asked "You don't eat breakfast, Yugi?" She asked.

"Oh, I already ate breakfast at my house, it was my mother handmade." Yugi said.

"Oh ok. Thanks for accompanied me Yugi." Anzu said.

"Don't mention it." Yugi said. "Well, see you later."

Now, Yugi is about to go the restroom. His mind is puzzled with many kinds of mystery. He is still on the way to go there. Will he uncover the truth?

**To be continued…**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Don't forget to leave reviews and have a nice day.~**


	4. A Friend In Need Is A Friend Indeed

**Disclaimer: I never own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Title: Duelist In The Mirror**

**Main Characters: Yugi Mutou and Yami Yugi**

**Genre: General/Friendship**

**Rated: K+**

* * *

**Chapter 3: A friend in need is a friend indeed**

* * *

Yugi is running in the school corridor. He hopes to reach to the restroom soon. Yugi is wondering to know the truth and he also wanted to talk to his other self. 10 minutes later Yugi arrived at the boy's restroom. Apparently there is no student around the restroom. Yugi hastily took out the mirror and Yami Yugi showed up in the mirror.

"Atem… I mean… My other self. Hi again!" Yugi smiled.

"Yeah right." Yami Yugi replied. "What's up partner?" Yami Yugi smiled back.

"What are you up to?" Yugi said. "Well, I mean… why are you in this mirror? And why did you get to my life again? How come you here with me again? And…" Yugi asked with a curious face.

"Don't you like that I'm with you again?" Yami Yugi said. "Well… where should I start? How should I put it into words…?" Yami Yugi confused, because he have many things to say.

"I think you need some more time to put it into words. Then I will give you some more time. Tell me about it after school ok?" Yugi said.

"Why not now?" Yami Yugi asked.

"Words are imperfect. If you put it into words without thinking or so fast at it, it will only make misunderstandings." Yugi answered.

"Ok." Yami Yugi agreed. "I thought you're willingly to know what happen…" Yami Yugi said with curious face.

"I'd rather to know about it later rather than I got misunderstand." Yugi Mutou said and blinked.

"Heh… you've changed. I'm glad you grown up like that all this time." Yami Yugi said. He proud of his other self's personality.

"I often become patient these days. You didn't realize it?" Yugi Mutou eyebrow's furrowed.

"I didn't." Yami Yugi shook his head.

Yugi Mutou sighed "Maybe I'm not good at making friends at all. No one has ever realized that I've changed a lot." Yugi said.

"Whoa… cheer up partner. At least I realized just now. And I'm sure your friends are loyal and kind like the way they are before. They will be your friends until you're die." Yami Yugi tried to cheer Yugi Mutou.

"Yeah, thanks. Wait, talking about death… my grandpa is dead." Yugi rolled his eyes. "Did you know? He asked.

"Yeah, I know. I feel sorry for you." Yami Yugi said.

"You know about it? How come?" Yugi Mutou a bit shocked.

"Didn't you want me to explain it to you later, before? Honestly, it's a hard story to tell. Your face is so damn curious as if you're thinking that I'm beating around the bush." Yami Yugi sweat dropped.

"Oh yeah… hehe… then see you later, my other self, because I'm very hungry right now." Yugi Mutou touched his stomach that's growling already.

"See you later then. Watch your steps. And remember that your friends are loyal and kind." Yami Yugi advised to his other self.

Yugi went to the cafeteria again for the second time. Anzu isn't there, only Honda, Ryo and Jounouchi that were eating their breakfast at the cafeteria. When Yugi took his ration foods the other students that lined up behind Yugi were pushing their body to front and backwards. In the end, they bumped to Yugi and Yugi bumped to the person that stood in front of him. Yugi is so unlucky that he bumped the tall and big guy in front of him.

It was Ushio, the one that had punch and kick Jounouchi and Honda. He also happens to be Yugi's bodyguard. But Yugi don't want him to be his bodyguard and don't want his friends to get punch and kick. And until now, Yami Yugi or Yugi Mutou didn't pay him for being his bodyguard. Yugi Mutou is very sure that Ushio is super mad at him. 'This is an unluckiest thing in my life' Yugi thought.

Ushio turned his head and saw his uniform got dirty because of Yugi's foods that bumped to his uniform. Ushio got angry and Yugi had a pale face. Yugi gripped at Yugi's collar and lifted him up. Everybody only can watch because they all scared of Ushio.

"Are you blind? Didn't you know this uniform is expensive that yours? You son of—" Before Ushio can finish his words, Jounouchi hastily punched him to the floor.

"Don't you dare to punch, kick or speak bad words to my best friend!" Jounouchi shouted and grabbed Yugi to the place where Jounouchi, Honda and Ryo seat. Ushio lost words and glared at Yugi, then he suddenly left the cafeteria.

"That Ushio guy never learns his lessons, right?" Honda commented.

"Yeah. You better watch out from him Yugi. He might want to get revenge or something." Ryo said.

"Umm… thanks Jounouchi, thanks for your advice Bakura." Yugi smiled. Jounouchi and Ryo replied 'you're welcome'

"Hey! What about me? I'm the one who ordered Jounouchi to save you, Yugi!" Honda protested.

"Yeah, but you don't have any reactions at all." Jounouchi said, everyone except Honda laughed.

"Ok. Then, thank you very much Mr. Honda. If not because of you, I must've been punch." Yugi said, he is joking around.

"Oh yeah… here I give you my fried chicken and the rice for you." Jounouchi said.

"Oh, thanks Jounouchi. But I'm not really hungry after all." Yugi said.

"You can get sick if you don't eat Yugi." Ryo advised. "This ice cream and mineral water for you too, Yugi." Ryo gave them to Yugi. And Yugi replied with thanks.

"And since Honda finished his lunch, he can't share his food to Yugi, that's not called best friend, right Jounouchi?" Ryo whispered.

"I hear that! Fine, fine, I will treat Yugi with some more delicious foods!" Honda walked to the foods places. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Well, if you don't have enough money, don't push yourself Honda." Yugi said.

Honda face become pale seeing that his money only 800 yen. "Don't worry, I will treat you something." Honda winked.

"Thanks guys!" Yugi got happy and smiled.

"Honda is easy to manipulate." Ryo whispered.

"Yeah, haha…" Jounouchi said. And then, Honda got back and brought so many foods.

"What the-?" Yugi shocked. "This is too many foods, Honda!" Yugi said.

"Just take it!" Honda ordered.

'But the problem is that I don't think I'll finish these foods early' Yugi thought.

Afterwards the bell rang and Yugi is still eating. Jounouchi and the others told Yugi to eat it slowly because they will wait for him, even if the bell rang. Yugi realized that he has many kind and loyal friends.

In the end… Yugi, Jounouchi, Honda, Ryo and Anzu ended up standing in front of the class because they can't join the class since the teachers didn't allow them to. The teachers got angry because they arrived to the class late.

"This is what happens if we don't obey the rules." Ryo sighed.

"Sorry about that, guys." Yugi said while scratching over his head.

"See? This is what happens when you got close to Jounouchi, Yugi…" Honda blamed Jounouchi.

"What did you say? I dare you to say that again!" Jounouchi shouted at Honda. Jounouchi's voice is in high volume and it's even make the teachers reply to him with shout that is "SHUT UP!"

"By the way Anzu, why did you get punished by the teacher too?" Jounouchi asked.

"Because… well, after all I trapped in the girls rest room. But the other girls didn't help me, because they were playing prank on me." Anzu said while blushing.

Seto Kaiba that was in the class gets permission from the teacher to go to restroom. When Kaiba opened the class door… he saw Yugi and the others stood up and lined up in front of the class.

"Hahaha!" Kaiba laughed. "You shouldn't have disobeyed the rules, you know." Kaiba advised Yugi and the others. "Especially for this 'stupid losing dog'. He is so clumsy." Kaiba pointed at Jounouchi.

When Kaiba passed them…

"Damn you, Kaiba!" Jounouchi said. Honda is holding Jounouchi's hands so he won't run after Kaiba and punch him.

"Be patient, Jounouchi." Honda said.

"Like hell, I will forgive that guy, with his big mouth!" Jounouchi said.

"He might be a big mouth, but you're a loud mouth, Jounouchi." Anzu said.

"Then I will let my fist to do the talk!" Jounouchi said.

"But that will make you broke some more rules!" Ryo said. Jounouchi suddenly lost his anger and became religious. Anzu vomit in a plastic that she brought, when seeing Jounouchi became religious. Yugi and the others laughed out loud when seeing Jounouchi like that. And once again the teacher shout "SHUT UP!" And the teacher have been wondering why Yugi and the others laughed when they were punished.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please be gently to leave some reviews. Have a nice day.**


	5. Memories Of The Old Music Box

**Disclaimer: I would never ever own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Title: Duelist In The Mirror**

**Main Characters: Yugi Mutou and Yami Yugi**

**Genre: General/Friendship**

**Rated: K+

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Memories Of The Old Music Box

* * *

**

After school, Yugi went back home and quickly walked upstairs to his room. He opened his bag and took out the mirror. Atem showed up and about to tell Yugi what in the world is happening. Just then, Yugi's mother interrupted by knocked the door. The silent of suspense shattered. His mom stomped in to Yugi's room with angry look on her face.

"Umm… What's up mom?" Yugi said. His face is all sweaty waiting for his mom response.

"Why did you go straight to your room before saying 'I am home' to your mom?" Yugi's mom expression became worried. Yugi realized that he didn't notice or care about something around him since he's too excited that he wanted to hear Atem's story. He even forgot to hide the mirror when his mom got into his room.

"Sorry mom, I forgot." Yugi answered with a sorry face. Yugi thought that his mom might be a bit lonely without grandpa.

"Well, don't forget to greet your mom next time ok?" Yugi's mom said.

Yugi nodded slowly as his mother noticed he is holding a mirror at his right hand. "It's rare for you holding a mirror, dear. You always hate yourself when seeing the mirror. You're saying many things about your friends having a great talent and all, but you're not. So how about now? Did you finally find what are you good at?" His mom gets more worried by seeing his son always got depressed.

"Yeah mom, I guess." Yugi answered.

"So what is it?" Yugi's mom asked and smiled.

"I'm so kind hearted, loyal, trustworthy and good at friendship." Yugi smiled.

"Glad to hear that." Yugi's mom is very proud of Yugi.

Yugi's mom took a glance at Yugi's mirror, curiously wanted to know what is he just see that makes him totally changed into positive thinker. And of course, Yugi's mom saw Atem's face. Yugi noticed that his mom's face changed to wrinkling when seeing Atem in the mirror.

"Wh-What's wrong now mom?" Yugi became sweaty again.

"I don't know why, but you look more handsome and cooler in the mirror." Yugi's mom said.

"Maybe it's just your fantasy mom." Yugi replied.

"Oh yeah, I want to show you something. Wait here. I'll be right back." Yugi's mom went downstairs to the shop and took millennium Puzzle's box.

Once she came back, she handed Yugi the puzzle box. The puzzle box sure got a little bit heavier, Yugi thought. When he opened it melodies warmed Yugi's heart. Yugi asked his mom who make the millennium puzzle into music box and when does it turned into music box. His mom answered that his grandpa make it like that and it have been make when Yugi went to Egypt. It was when Yugi return Atem soul to where it should be. Afterwards, his mom back to work. Yugi listened the music box in his room. He feels familiar to the melodies. Yugi remembers that it was his grandpa's lullaby when Yugi was a child who refused to go to sleep. It was a nice memory, Yugi thought.

Then, Yugi's cellphone rang. Yugi pulled it out from his pocket, flipped it and pressed the button answer. "Hello?"

"Yugi? We're here at the cinema. Want to join us? We'll wait for you." Jounouchi said.

"Cinema? That was so sudden. Everyone except me is there?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, hurry up you have 30 minutes to get her cinema near Domino Harbor." Jounouchi said.

"Wa-Waiit." Yugi said. But Jounouchi already hung up.

Yugi put Atem mirror into his pocket and glanced at his wristwatch. There's no way he can't arrived there fast, Yugi murmured. Yugi got out from the house and ran as faster as his legs would carries him. Yugi thought that it would be easy if we use Kaiba's helicopter to arrive there. Then Yugi remembered something he stopped running and took out the mirror.

"I forgot to ask you something." Yugi said.

"What is it, partner?" Atem curiously asked.

"When you rode Kaiba's helicopter for first time… why did you keep looking down from the helicopter's window?" Yugi asked.

"What else? I was searching Jounouchi and the others of course." Atem said.

"Really? But it's almost impossible to see people from high place." Yugi said.

"You won't laugh if I tell you, would you?" Atem said. Yugi nodded. "Because I never ridden a helicopter in my life." Yugi said. "I was curious how it works. So glad I'm not afraid of highs."

"Yeah, right. It's not possible to have helicopter 3000 years ago." Yugi giggled. Atem blushed.

Then they made their way to the cinema. There are Jounouchi, Ryo, Anzu, and Honda. Jounouchi said that Ryo joined us because he was just passing by. All of them entered the room number 4th. Jounouchi and Honda have bought Yugi and the others popcorn. Yugi asked Jounouchi then what movie they're going to watch and from WHERE the hell Jounouchi got those tickets for his friends.

"Well, I won a lottery and got these 5 free tickets. Then Ryo joined us. It was all might've a coincidence. We're going to watch a movie named 'The Deadly Poison from the Darkness of Your Heart.' I saw it's genre were: Horror, friendship, mystery, comedy." Jounouchi said.

'It's definitely not a coincidence that Ryo joined us. It might be he who planned this and gave Jounouchi the lottery somehow. Don't tell me… Ryo hiding something…' Yugi thought. 'I wonder why this movie Jounouchi talked about can have comedy and friendship…'

When the movie ended Yugi finally knew why does the movie contains comedy and friendship. Because the movie is about best friends who trapped in a big house for 5 days and they've been chatting so funny. Yugi and the others were about to get out from there, but everything turn dark just then. What happen?

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**A/N: Please review if you don't mind. **


	6. Mind Rewind

**Disclaimer: I said that I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh, even in 3000 years.**

**Title: Duelist In The Mirror**

**Main Characters: Yugi Mutou and Yami Yugi**

**Genre: General/Friendship**

**Rated: K+**

**Notes to all reviewers and readers: Sorry for the very-very-very looong update, because I'm so busy and I have exams later on, wish me luck ok? Enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Mind Rewind**

* * *

The cinema's room went dark. Once a little light appeared from Ryo Bakura, Yugi saw everyone was unconscious on the red carpet. Yugi thought fast that it was game of Darkness made by Ryo. Yugi quickly gripped the mirror, in his pocket and suddenly changed. The usual person everyone knows appeared with bright light, and with his usual spiky and colourful hair. Atem realized that Ryo hide a faint smile.

"Damn you, Ryo. You're using the other mirror that is same as mine. Right? It has the same power." Atem said. "That's the way you escaped from darkness."

"Why, of course. I'm Bakura by the way, not Ryo. Isn't it fair Pharaoh? Once you woke up from your sleep again, Malik and I would woke up too, thanks to the mirror. And Ryo found it by coincidence." Bakura said while he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Cut it out, Bakura. This isn't the time for fight, there are new enemies out there!" Atem said.

"Then I will take your place to defeat them! My purpose now is to defeat you!" Bakura said. Bakura declared the game of darkness begin and everthing went more dark. "Here!" Bakura throw a duel disk to Atem. "Use that, I found it on the road." Bakura says and Atem put the duel disk in his left hand.

Atem: 4000

Bakural: 4000

"My turn, draw! I set a monster and 2 cards face down. I end my turn." Atem said.

"It was a brief pause and Atem heard Bakura laughed out loud. "Guess what? I will end this duel right here, right now. What did Malik call this before? Oh yeah, One turn kill." Bakura looked at Atem evily, for the first time Atem a bit trembling. Atem bite his lips trying to think what Bakura going to do to him next.

"I draw. I activate magic cards heavy storm. Every reverse cards will be destroyed. And I activate magic card, Nobleman of crossout, your set monster is out of game. I summon Luster Dragon in attack mode. I activate 3 magic cards, I equipped them to Luster Dragon. These magic cards are three axe of despair. Luster Dragon attack power became 4900. Attack opponent directly!" Bakura said.

"Ugh... You must be cheating! There is no way you could draw those cards in one turn." Atem said.

"I do not cheating! You don't even have a proof." Bakura said. "Mind Rewind!" Bakura said and pointed at Atem. Atem back to Yugi's mirror.

Yugi looked at Bakura seriously in the eyes like there were fire in his eyes. "Oh, don't look at me like that. That just make me want to play with you." Bakura smiled at Yugi. Yugi trembles. "You're just a coward, without your friends you can't do anything." Bakura said and left.

Yugi tried to be stromg without crying. He wakes up his friends from unconscious. His friends asked what happen, then Yugi told them about Atem from begin until now. Yugi's friends ask the same thing like Yugi that is... "Why Yami Yugi and Bakura here? They supposed to go back to their own time and darkness. That's still a mystery for them.

But as soon as Atem woke up in the mirror, he remembers nothing about the past that he wants to tell Yugi. Not even the memories Atem spent with Yugi and friends. At that time, they went back to their own house. Yugi was tired and in bad mood, so he took a nap.

He wakes up again by a single call from his cellphone. He reluctantly reached it, "Hello?"

"Yugi! You said Bakura's cheating when summoning a great attack monster and using 3 equip magic cards and 2 magic cards to remove a set monster and reverse cards at once right? I think it's not possible in cheating with Kaiba powerful Duel Disk technology. So, want to ask him? He might know something." Joey explained about what he have discussed with the gang.

Yugi hastily stand up, "Ok! Let's ask him! Meet me in front of KC building." Yugi hung up. He went downstairs and about to get out of the house when his mom yelled "Where do you think you're going?" Yugi's mom voice thundered in Yugi's ears.

"Mom! This is urgent, I have to go!" Yugi said.

"What? Why? Where are you going?" Yugi's mom said, her forehead is furrowed.

"Long story! Bye mom." Yugi opened the door.

"Wait, bring this with you." Yugi's mom gripped on a bag lying on the floor and threw it to Yugi.

"What the hell is this mom? It's so extremely heavy." Yugi got the bag.

"It's your grandpa adventure bag. Just opened the bag whenever you need it." Yugi's mom said. Yugi waved to his mom. His mom smiled and murmured "Like grandpa, like son." Then she closed the door.

Yugi arrived in front of KC building, painting. Then, his eyes laid on Joey, Anzu and Honda. He walked after them and joined. Joey knocked the door and Isis appeared. Yugi and the others were shocked seeing her in KC building.

"What're you doing here?" Joey asked.

"What're you talking about?" Isis said. "I have business here. What about you guys?" Isis continued.

"We have business here too." Yugi said.

"What kind of business do you have?" Anzu asked.

"What else can it be, Anzu? She must've got something called proposal from Kai-." Before Honda could finish, Isis punched him in the head. "I was joking..." Honda continued.

"Listen, I'm here to tell Kaiba about those millenium items which are supposed to be in the darkness at Egypt. Something happen with those. So, don't think anyhing else weird about me visiting here!" Isis said.

"Ouch, so she isn't going to confess about her feelings to Kaiba." Joey said, and Isis fist just flew to Joey cheek.

Then Yugi explained about his grandpa and Atem.

"I see." Isis said. "Then we have the same purpose."

"What're you doing right now, Isis?" Anzu asked.

"Waiting for Kaiba, he haven't done bathing." Isis said. "I'll explain all I know once we all gather. Come in." Isis walked inside, Yugi and friends followed her.

While walking, Honda and Joey chatting. "Talking about bathing... I haven't go to bath yet." Joey said and sniffing his body which is supremely stink... and... ugh... cannot be described.

"Eww... don't come near me, bro. I'm pure." Honda said.

When hearing that conversation, Yugi thought himself, 'Me neither, I haven't took a bath.' Yugi sighed. 'Frankly, I'm ashamed' Yugi continued his thoughts. 'Am I really as same as Joey? Eww, I don't wanna. I'd rather be like Atem.'

KC building have done some renovation 1 month ago, and now it looks more elegant and magnificent. Seeing this, Honda remembers something.

"Oh yeah, seeing all of this expensive stuff, it makes me remembered about my debt to Haga last week. He gave me 1 million yen to help me save my nephew at the hospital. Oh no, I don't know how to return such kind of that money... Can you help me Joey?" Honda asked.

"You know, Honda... Having me as a friend that couldn't help you is such a shame. But don't ever ask about money to me, of course I don't have 1 million. If I have that kind of money, I will throw you, a bone my friend." Joey asked.

"You're the king of poverty after all, alright." Honda said, Joey face became grim. "Well, don't look at me like that."

After Joey and Honda long chit-chat, finnaly, Kaiba's done taking a bath. But this have to continue later.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, reviews or not is up to you. (Being cool and all, but I really do want everyone to reviews.) And yeah, this story will continue whenever I have ideas about what Isis is going to say. Updating the new chapter will be fast if reviewers are many. **


End file.
